Introspección de quien lo es todo y nada
by fridda
Summary: Revan reflexiona ante el cadáver de su antiguo amante Malak sobre su pasado, futuro y presente.


_Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Bioware._

* * *

Al principio en Taris, mientras intentaban rescatar a Bastila, se había sentido libre, emocionada, era una exploradora y allí estaba dedicándose a lo que más le gustaba, participar en una aventura / expedición, llena de incertidumbre. Además, la compañía de Carth era muy agradable, un soplo de aire fresco que le daba al asunto más intensidad.

Cuando los jedis decidieron entrenarla porque poseía la fuerza en su interior a pesar de su edad, se sintió importante, como si hubiese formado parte de un acontecimiento histórico. Para ella fue un orgullo.

Poco antes de abandonar la Leviathan, la realidad la golpeó duramente cuando descubrió quién era. Tenía deseos de gritar, llorar, destrozar todos los objetos que se encontrase a su paso, quería plantarse ante Carth y suplicarle de rodillas perdón, pero el piloto tenía razón, Revan no merecía misericordia. Fue a partir de ese momento en el que pequeños retazos de su pasado hicieron aparición en su memoria, inducidos por una mezcla de la verdad recién adquirida sobre su identidad con la vergüenza de saberse el azote de la República.

En cambio, el volver a pisar las playas del planeta desconocido, hablar con los ancianos, entrar en el templo, le había evocado al jedi que un día fue, seguía sin recordar nada importante, un trozo aquí, otro allá, pero algo en su interior volvía a ser lo de antaño. Estaba convencida de ello.

En la forja estelar todo cambió. Encontrarse frente a frente con Malak, luchar con él, tenerlo tan cerca, un mar de imágenes la inundó, risas, palabras, miradas, caricias, ….

La lucha con su contrincante era complicada, no sólo porque era muy poderoso en la fuerza, sino porque dejó de ser Malak para convertirse en Alek, su Alek. Era preciso acabar con él si querían salvar a la República, detener a los sith, pero ella no quería hacerlo y Alek lo sabía, la conocía demasiado bien. Aún así, él prefirió no aprovecharse de su debilidad sentimental cuando vio que no podía derrotarla. Prefirió morir y, de una forma cruel, quería que ella lo matase, lo veía en sus ojos. El sith sabía que ese momento la perseguiría de por vida, que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, le partiría el alma verlo morir, que la culpa de ser la mano ejecutora de lo que más había querido, jamás la abandonaría. Y Revan le concedió su último deseo, matarlo para llenar de miseria su propia alma.

Se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo en el suelo y lloró. Sabía que un jedi no debe tener sentimientos, que tenía que mantener la calma, pero no podía, además, las puertas estaban todas selladas. Nadie la vería. Le tomó la mano. Todavía estaba caliente. Se la llevó a la mejilla. Antes, él solía tocarla así para tranquilizarla, con mucha ternura, porque si algo caracterizaba a Alek, era su ternura y dulzura para con ella.

Se odió a sí misma por conducir a alguien tan noble por la senda de la oscuridad. ¿Cómo había ocurrido?. No lo sabía, pero estaba convencida de que Alek sólo lo había hecho para seguirla a ella, a la mujer que era. Se dejaba convencer siempre por Revan, todo el mundo lo sabía. Quizás, si no la hubiese amado tanto jamás la habría seguido hasta las puertas del infierno.

_¿Y si hubiera sido a mi a quién rescataran los jedis en vez de a ti?_, le preguntó. Y Revan deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así hubiese sido. Él se merecía más que ella una segunda oportunidad. Ojalá lo hubiese podido convencer de que se uniese a ellos, pero él no se lo permitió. Puede que estuviese cansado de ser su fiel seguidor, de bailar siempre a su son. Nunca más le dejaría que volviese a manipularlo, ya se había rebelado antes y ahora no se echaría atrás. Quizá hubiese un deje de orgullo en su decisión. No quería su perdón ni su piedad. La despreciaba.

Sabía que Carth estaría fuera esperándola, no podía verla así, por lo cual decidió esperar a calmarse, a que sus ojos dejasen de estar enrojecidos. El piloto se preocuparía, después de todo se querían. Y Revan, ante el cadáver de Alek se dijo que no debía volver a permitirse cometer los mismos errores que había cometido con Malak. Se juró que jamás volvería a camelar a nadie para que la siguiera por su camino. Pensaba en Carth, le preocupaba saber que podía echarlo a perder, aunque el piloto no era un muchacho de ánimo exaltado como en su día lo fuera Alek, pero aún así, Revan podía moldearlo, porque ella sabía ser paciente, era observadora y veía los puntos débiles de la gente. Porque a pesar de mostrarse intransigente cuando su verdadera personalidad fue revelada en la Leviathan, Carth le había perdonado. Eso significaba que ya se lo tenía ganado, que el hombre se rindiera ante ella sin importarle el mal que representaba, después de todo tenía dos caras: héroe y villano, cada uno veía en ella la cara que quería, o la que ella mostraba.

Se incorporó y decidió salir, su nariz goteaba. Buscó pero no llevaba pañuelos encima, se arrodilló otra vez al lado de Malak y se sonó con su capa, no quería que quedase ni rastro de sus lágrimas cuando Carth la viese. Tiró su espada láser al lado del cuerpo de Alek y tomó la que el sith llevaba. A partir de ahora esa sería su arma, un recordatorio de lo que fue, lo que era y lo que llegaría a ser según se lo propusiese. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta para abandonar el lugar.


End file.
